¿como te va, mi amor?
by Nonahere
Summary: Tantos años sin vernos, te crei asunto olvidad, otra vez me equivoque. ¿como te va, mi amor?, en el silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo.     Song-fic, shikatema U.A.  pesimo sumary  hehehe.


Hola, un nuevo song-fic, espero que les guste, está inspirado en la canción, "¿Cómo te va mi amor?", es muy hermosa y a mí me hace llorar, hasta llore cuando lo escribí.

Narra Temari

_Pensamientos y canción, en esta letra._

-**dialogo-**

La historia es mía, la canción es de su respectivo autor y tiene muchos interpretes.

Disfruten la lectura.

_Que sorpresas da la vida_

_Encontrarte en plena calle_

_Fue una chispa en mi equilibrio_

_Dinamita que estalló._

Inhale el frio aire de aquella hermosa y ruidosa cuidad, estaba de regreso en New York, lugar donde había crecido y donde te había encontrado por primera vez, mi avión llego esta mañana y sin aguantarme de inmediato salí a recorrer las calles ruidosas dejando a mi esposo en el hotel donde nos habíamos registrado.

Recorrí las calles gustosa escuchando los fuertes clacson de los automóviles y la gente corriendo de un lado a otro, comenzó a caer la lluvia fuertemente y no tuve más opción que correr hacia el hotel, llegue a la esquina y di la vuelta y ahí sucedió, me estrelle contra alguien que me callo encima, mi gran sorpresa fue que eras tú, precisamente tu.

-**Shikamaru…-**

-**hola…-**me ayudaste a ponerme en pie, para ese momento ambos estábamos empapados y nos refugiamos bajo un toldo para no mojarnos, reímos al ver en qué situación nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, después de tantos años.

Que sorpresas da la vida, encontrarte en plena calle me descoloco, algo en mi interior estallo, sentí el piso moverse y mi vista nublarse, gracias a la lluvia no notaste aquella lagrima traicionera.

_Te encontré un poco más flaco_

_Fue mirarte y derrumbarme_

_Te creí, asunto olvidado_

Otra vez me equivoque.

_**-**_**te veo más flaco….-**vestías un elegante traje negro y tu cabello sujeto en una coleta alta.

**-¿enserio?, tú te ves hermosa, como siempre- **

Te creí asunto olvidado, tantos años sin vernos, 5 para ser exactos y ahora estas frente a mí, pero no es un sueño, eres tú, estas aquí.

No te olvide, me equivoque.

_Como te va mi amor, Como te va_

_Era el silencio la_

_Pregunta entre tú y yo;_

_Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar_

_Porque a mi puerta_

_El amor nunca volvió._

**-¿Cómo te va?-** _mi amor._

-**de maravilla, ¿y a ti?-** sonreí forzosamente.

-**perfecto**- _mentí._

_-_**que bien…..-**

**-¿eres feliz, Shikamaru?, sin mentir-** necesitaba saberlo.

-**lo soy, ¿tu?-**me sonrío.

-**si, lo soy**- _no me creas, no he amado a nadie más._

_Fue un encuentro tan pequeño_

_Que no pude sincerarme_

_Y decirte te extrañado_

_Como nunca imagine_

La lluvia se detuvo, las nubes se abrieron y el sol ilumino de nuevo las calles aun mojadas, sonreíste, un beso en mi mejilla y un adiós.

**-ya voy tarde, adiós-**

Te observe corriendo dos cuadras mas, y diste vuelta, pocos fueron los minutos que pasamos ahí, un encuentro tan pequeño que no pude hablarte mas, quise decirte que te extrañaba, como nunca imagine.

_Desde entonces como espuma_

_Crece un miedo a quedar sola_

_Porque no encontrado a alguien_

_Que me llene igual que tú._

Desde ese día, el miedo en mi crece, miro a la cama en aquel hotel, mi esposo ahí acostado mira la televisión, me llama y me acerco a él, me besa me abraza y me hace el amor, pero no, no siento lo mismo, no me llena igual que tu.

En el clímax el me besa, yo pienso en ti y grito tu nombre en mi mente, resuena por toda mi cabeza, siento tus manos, tu cuerpo y al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta que no eres tú.

No he encontrado a nadie, que me haga feliz, no puedo amar a nadie más, ni a él, nuestro matrimonio es mero capricho mío, quería olvidarte, me equivoque.

_Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado_

_Madurando este querer_

_No debimos separarnos_

_Fue un error ahora lo sé..._

Este amor a madurado con el paso de los años, sentirte cercas me llenaba, me hacia feliz, gritaba y reía, junto a ti, sentirte y verte lejos me ha ayudado, el tiempo y la distancia han hecho que te ame mas.

Mi marido aun dormía, me lévate y me puse una bata, me acerque al balcón desde donde veía gran parte de la ciudad, desde ahí escuche la televisión una nota periodística.

"_Esta tarde el joven empresario Nara Shikamaru contrajo nupcias con la joven y hermosa modelo Ino Yamanaka, la ceremonia se celebro en New York en compañía de sus amigos y familiares con 300 invitados, no nos queda más que desearles un feliz matrimonio…"_

Llorando susurre.

**- no debimos separarnos, fue un error, ahora lo sé.-**

_¿_Y bien?, espero que les haya gustado, Siempre me han gustado las historias de des-amor, no sé si hare una segunda parte o una parte desde la prospectiva de Shikamaru, ¿ustedes saben que canción le pueda quedar a shika? Si es así por fa me dicen y veremos que resulta.

Espero review.

_Nonahere._


End file.
